


Twice

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha





	Twice

夫胜宽大学时选了个啥都不多就时间很多的专业，他本人又是那种闹腾坐不住的性格，还参不进宅男的电竞世界，刚好看见学校附近的便利店招兼职，撸起袖子就冲进去面试。

进店在仓库和店长聊了几句后，突然听到门口有点吵闹声，好奇的通过仓库门上的小窗试图八卦一下。收银台前站着一个染着银灰发，穿着剪裁合身的黑色西服，个子不高却莫名的散发着高位者的气场，一看就不是普通顾客。

店长看了一眼后便拍了拍夫胜宽的肩膀，向他宣布已经录用了后引着他走出仓库说刚好向他介绍一下区域经理，又小声的在夫胜宽耳边补充道还是这个连锁品牌所属集团老总的儿子，我们都叫他小李总，你待会过去打声招呼就行，小李总不太喜欢热情拍马屁的人。

当夫胜宽来到小李总面前时，对方刚逛完一圈货架，不知道是不是有点热，小李总把西服外套脱了下来，解开了一颗扣子，领带也往下拉了拉，边走过来时还边把袖子挽了起来，露出白皙好看的一截手臂，上面却布满荷尔蒙爆棚的青筋。

夫胜宽看得咽了咽口水，忘记了店长的嘱托上前伸出手向小李总打招呼

“小李总您好，我是今天新入职的兼职生夫胜宽”

许是音量有点大，便利店里的顾客都好奇的往声源处看了过来。夫胜宽反应过来后觉得丢脸，却还是顶着通红的耳朵与小李总对视。

李知勋觉得眼前颧骨高高脸蛋圆圆的人着实可爱，声音软软的也很好听，忍不住笑弯了眼睛握住了夫胜宽的手

“你好，我叫李知勋。”

转眼间两个星期过去了，夫胜宽已经成为一个业务熟悉的兼职生了。因为这几天天气不好又下大雨，便利店排班都只留一个人也绰绰有余，店长临走前还叮嘱夫胜宽，如果雨下得实在太大就关门下班，免得有什么意外。

夫胜宽倒是不怕，家乡总是打台风，这些暴雨天气已经见惯不怪了，还是开着门让没带伞的人进来躲一下也好。

但夫胜宽没想到第一个迎来的是小李总。夫胜宽背对门口理货听见声响后转身，还没来得及张口说出欢迎光临便自动消了音。李知勋的头发被打湿了一半，还是标准的西服搭配，只是外套刚刚应该用来挡雨，此时湿漉漉的在滴水，里衬也被斜着下的雨打湿，像是从挺远的地方跑过来。

“刚在附近处理完事出来就下大雨了，想起这边有门店，就过来躲一下。”

“或者胜宽你们这里有新的工衣吗，给我一件先穿着，这样湿着很难受。”

李知勋开口后夫胜宽才从看呆了的状态清醒过来，心里暗骂自己怎么这么窝囊，小李总才湿了衣服就这么紧盯着，起码要脱下衣服才算是能看到点东西吧！

结果下一分钟李知勋就在夫胜宽面前脱下了衣服，既可爱皮肤有白的小个子竟然拥有着这么生气的腹肌。狭小的仓库里空气不流通，夫胜宽觉得自己的脸热的像要被蒸熟，手忙脚乱的想打开仓库门出去，却被身后的人拉住了手，随后按到了光滑却有明显轮廓感的皮肤上。随后自己的耳垂被咬住且舔进了耳廓里，一股热气在自己耳边笼罩

“胜宽不是想看吗？那回头看一看？”

夫胜宽哪敢回头啊，感受到臀缝好像卡着根热源时更是紧张得用手捂住了脸，支支吾吾的开口：

“我..我没有..”

“哦？那为什么胜宽总是盯着我就脸红？”

“那..那是因为..唔..”

夫胜宽没时间发挥他的嘴炮了，因为李知勋已经没有耐心把他转过身来堵住了嘴。似是为了照顾紧张的夫胜宽，李知勋吻得很认真，捧着夫胜宽的脸先蜻蜓点水的碰了几下，感受到对方的放松，灵活的舌头便溜进去扫荡着口腔的侧壁，不时还勾着夫胜宽的舌头缠在一起，吸走流出来的津液后又细细的啜吸着夫胜宽的双唇。夫胜宽觉得脸上的热全部都转移到身下去了，挺立起来的阴茎和李知勋的贴在一起，耳边还传来李知勋性感的喘气声，夫胜宽觉得他今天会热死在这个小仓库里。

摸到了夫胜宽已经勃起，四处没有看到支撑物的李知勋只好把对方推到了仓库门后，三下五除二的脱掉了夫胜宽的裤子和内裤，一口就吸住了囊袋。从未感受过这种快感的夫胜宽觉得自己精关失守，却被李知勋用扔在地上的领带在龟头往下的地方绑了个结，硬生生的把他想射精的冲动抑制住。李知勋不停的用口玩弄着囊袋，又用手就着流出来的前列腺液撸动着夫胜宽的阴茎，领带结在湿哒哒的性器上不停滑动，带着夫胜宽进入了绵长的高潮。

“啊...放手啊...让我射...”

虽说夫胜宽是个容易害羞脸红的孩子，但在做爱上似乎很大胆，像此时他正把手放在胯下李知勋的头上乱揉，想抒发难耐的情欲就知道。

李知勋在冒着被揉秃的危险继续挑逗夫胜宽：

“叫哥哥就让你射”

“嗯...哥哥..让..胜宽射吧...求求哥哥了...”

李知勋显然没料到平常动不动就脸红的夫胜宽在性事上这么放得开，在不自觉解开领带的瞬间就被夫胜宽射了一脸精液。

夫胜宽爽到飙泪，反应过来后就看见还在地上跪着顶着满脸白浊的李知勋似笑非笑的看着他。自知理亏的他捡起了还挂在自己性器上的领带胡乱的擦着李知勋的脸，被李知勋笑着扔开，把头凑上去亲吻夫胜宽的大腿根部。

李知勋用刚刚在货架上顺走的润滑液抹满了夫胜宽的臀缝，手指轻轻按压着穴口处的褶皱，一边逗弄起夫胜宽还没软塌的阴茎，一边伸进后穴做扩张。

正当已经可以三指出入夫胜宽的后穴时，突然听到外面传来了门铃声。门铃是设来给便利店要锁门做盘点和清洁时想进来的顾客用的，夫胜宽被吓到站不住，扭着头就要推开李知勋。但仓库门上的小窗口刚好对着门口，夫胜宽猝不及防的和那位在门外望进来的顾客来了个对视。

“告诉他，我们关门了。”

夫胜宽那软绵绵的动作根本就阻止不了李知勋作恶的手，边逼迫着夫胜宽做手势赶走门外的倒霉鬼，边畅通的在对方柔软的肠道里摸索那稍硬的一点。

夫胜宽只好伸出两只手在小窗口前比叉，还用嘴型说着已经关了门的话。已经探索成功的李知勋也不管自己员工有没有提供优秀的服务给顾客，伸手就按上了夫胜宽的前列腺，在对方腿软之际，拉过桌边的椅子坐了上去，而后把夫胜宽直接坐在了自己翘立了很久的阴茎上。

夫胜宽还未在被按到前列腺那种奇妙的感觉回魂，李知勋又一直扶着自己的腰往下坐，每一次抽插都在进攻那一点，爽得夫胜宽哇哇大叫。眼看着夫胜宽被操得支撑不了自己的身体，李知勋只好双手抱紧对方，同时将性器往深处送去，享受着温热的肠道包裹的快感。

当李知勋把射精过后的性器从夫胜宽体内拔出来时，夫胜宽已经累到开始说胡话了，李知勋草草的清理一下，为夫胜宽穿上衣服，从外套掏出手机给转角处的司机打了个电话

“来店里接我。”


End file.
